Detentionaire: News Team Rep
by amalimrock
Summary: Azura had high hopes to start off her new school year with a bang, from trying to rid her shyness into starting a new writing club. But all that changes when a new principal takes over A. Nigma High, and a certain student pulling the biggest prank in high school history. What can she discover along the way? OC included. No emphasis on ships.
1. Chapter 1

**Video Log #1, Grade 10:**

"Hey, it's Azura Jamal, or you can call me AJ. You may not know me that well because I'm the one behind the camera doing the magic for the school news since joining them after Grade 9's winter break. I could've been anchorwoman during the start of Grade 10 but I'm just really camera shy, so I'm starting this log to boost my confidence while Tina takes over our ex-news reporter who graduated from high school.

What I really want though, is to start a literary magazine in school. I mean, who doesn't like poetry and prose? But I'm still not popular enough to be able to convince people to join a club that I might start. I really admire Chaz's charisma and I'd love to be popular enough to get people to start liking me and release their inner Shakespeare. But for now, I'm happy just doing the staging stuff. Speaking of which, I gotta get to school early so I can set it up before first period. Until then!"

* * *

The teen girl shuts off her camera, grabbed her packed breakfast, and then walked down the street to the nearest bus stop. Azura was clearly excited about the new school year as it signified new aims for her, and she was determined to get herself out there. "A. Nigma, here I come!"

**9:01AM**

As Azura walked into the newsroom, she greeted Stepak, Tina and Chaz, whilst putting down her school bag on a nearby chair.

"Excited to be the new anchorwoman, Tina?" AJ asked casually.

"Yeah, and quite nervous at the same time." replied Tina.

She then instinctively set up the lighting and staging of the newsroom, being familiar with the place since 6 months ago. The other news club members set up their place according to their roles. Moments after the school bell rang, she cued Stepak to roll the camera and pressed the button that activated the school's TV.

"Welcome back to A. Nigma High, students, to the first day of the new school year…I'm…um-" Tina stuttered while Chaz gave a chuckle.

"She's Tina Kwee, and I'm Chaz Moneranian, and I'm your school news team."

Azura noted a grammatical error and wrote that down in her notes for Chaz later. Tina straightened herself up and continued with her news report.

"We are excited to have everyone back in school, but some of our faculty members like Coach Pummel and Ms. Lob have seemingly resigned without any proper explanation," continued Tina.

"Which I'm sure they're just merely on a sabbatical or a honeymoon." Chaz emphasized the word honeymoon with a gesture.

"Anybody else notice the disappearance of last year's principal? We, the student body have the right to know." Tina continued with a serious tone.

"So true, Tina. But don't you frown A. Nigma High, we're getting a whole new principal. For an exclusive first look, head straight to gym after lunch." Chaz pointed his index finger and gave a wink to the camera, and Stepak cuts the camera on cue.

"Great job as usual guys!" Stepak puts his heavy equipment down and gave a thumbs-up while Azura nodded.

"How did I do, AJ?" Tina asked excitedly.

"Awesome, you could be less tense though. Chaz you've also kinda made a grammatical mistake on air-" Azura said with a tonal change when she went on to critique Chaz.

"Eh, who cares," Chaz shrugged. "As long as I cover the contents it should be fine, right?"

"Eheh, yeah. Right." AJ replied, scratching the back of her head.

"AJ has a point, Chaz." Tina defended AJ's point. "Just because we don't have Dylan and Amy anymore doesn't mean you get to run the show on your own."

"Oh come on, Tina." Chaz continued whilst walking out of the newsroom with the clique. "Of course I need you guys! Who else can replace our cameraman to capture the awesome, a sidekick to make fun of, and a backstage woman who takes care of the stuff that makes me look good? Speaking of which…" Chaz directed his attention to AJ, "Have you got the scoop on any hairspray discounts? Or facials? Spas?"

"I'm afraid not," AJ sighed. "We probably have to wait till it's the mid-Autumn sale. I just hope my hair doesn't frizz until then."

"Well, you know what's best." Chaz gave AJ a pat. "I'll see you guys at lunch!" He waved while walking into the biology lab with Stepak.

"Since when have you also become his beautician?" Tina asked, crossing her arms.

"I have no clue," AJ responded while walking into her first period class with Tina. "I guess it started last year when I had no use for the extra product vouchers."

**1:06PM**

"Shucks! Sorry I'm late!" Azura rushed into the newsroom, bringing lunch for her teammates and then frantically turning on the lighting, dusting the table, and then taking her seat at the control stand. On Stepak's cue, she pressed a button and the news team is on air.

"Uhh…attention students we've just received-" Tina was cut off once again.

"Breaking news!" Chaz elbowed his way through, "Back off, Tina. Your new principal is in the building! Go to the gym pronto!"

"Oh man!" AJ muttered under her breath. "Eating while walking again."

She turned off the station and Chaz grabbed his lunch from her bag. "Thanks for this!" He makes a swift move out of the newsroom to go to the gym, obviously excited by the new principal's arrival, while the rest of the team pack up the equipment and notes to prep themselves for the Principal's speech and eventual interview.

As the student body assembled and got ready for the principal's arrival, metallic stomps could be heard coming from the stage. Thump, pause, thump, pause, and then, the cyborg principal reveals himself from the curtains, giving out an intimidating aura.

"Listen up, you snot-nosed-baggy-pants-wearing-maggot-covered-pudd les-of-vomited-puke, strolling through life like some kind of mini mall!"

The new principal definitely frightened the students, seeing how his attitude was starkly different from Mr. Wurst. He eventually got to introduce himself as Principal General Barrage, but he got cut off from his speech as two other students were laughing at the back of the hall. He promptly told the students to shut up, but his speech was interrupted again when there was a beeping noise in the gym.

"Who, in tarnation, is beeping?!"

Before anyone knew it, techno music was blasting from the amplifiers, stink bombs were activated causing some students to puke, potato flakes were raining from above, the red tazelwurm let loose, disgusting green paint was showered and then the sprinklers activated. The entire gym's atmosphere was chaotic, students were screaming and scrambling away, trying to avoid the catastrophe, some could be seen trying to find a way out of the gym but the doors were locked. Tina, however, seemed excited, shouting at Stepak repeatedly "Are you getting this?!" When the smoke cleared, Lee Ping, a Korean student with red and black hair, stood at the entrance to the gym, bursting out in laughter.

The new principal walked threateningly towards the ectomorphic student, pointing a menacing robotic finger at him and sentencing him to a full year of detention. Chaz took advantage of this and immediately told Azura to take notes. He needs to ask the right questions like the who, how, and why to get the scoop. On the other hand, Stepak was frantically trying to find the video camera that was lost during the commotion, but before he could get to it, the students had to be dismissed into their respective classes so that the cleaners could clear up the mess.

**3:02PM**

Tina, Chaz and Stepak frantically dashed out of their respective classes to find Lee.

"Lee," Tina extends her mic out to the boy, "Tina Kwee with A. Nigma High news, looking to secure an exclusive on this scoop of the day."

Lee stuttered in front of the camera, "Uhh, hey…hi!"

Another mic extends out to Lee, "Chaz Monerarian."

"Chaz, I've got this one!" Tina elbowed Chaz and he gagged in response, but he persisted, "Come on, Ping! How'd you do it?"

AJ wasn't aware that the news team had gotten to Lee in order to get the scoop of the day. Before AJ knew it, people surrounded the prankster and she had to push through to get to her club mates. "What's with him?" she noted as she saw him running the other direction.

"I don't know," Stepak shrugged. "He just took off after I told him I lost my camera in the gym."

"Did it catch some prank footage or anything?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, it caught everything." Stepak replied.

Chaz gasp upon a realization, "Idea! I've gotta get the video camera from the gym!"

"I have other plans though." Tina noted whilst setting her smart phone into an audio recording app.

**8:39PM**

Azura sat in front of her laptop in her room, still disoriented from the major prank pulled at high school today. It still seemed surreal to her, and was Lee Ping the type of student to plan such a commotion? Nevertheless, she brought up a point in her video conversation with Tina.

"It's a shame we couldn't get anything from him today." said Azura.

"We might not have, but I've got something more interesting." Tina then transferred an audio file via the web server. AJ listened to the notes intensely, and agreed that there was something suspicious going on. Why did the new principal have a classified folder with Principal Wurst's data in it?

"We're gonna need more research into this," AJ thought carefully. "I could start looking for Principal Wurst's professional bio on the Internet somewhere. Maybe it'll drop some clues."

"Good idea," Tina agreed. "I could then look out for the new coach tomorrow and ask him questions too. Maybe he'll have something."

"Tina, this sounds like we're getting the scoop of the year!" AJ squealed excited, wanting to work on this project more. She minimized the chat box and opened up a web browser to begin searching for clues on her former principal. Little did she know that her search wasn't going anywhere and she has to delay her search until tomorrow. AJ doesn't want to mess with her body's circadian rhythm, but hopes that the excitement and mystery doesn't disturb her sleep pattern.

* * *

**Author's Note: It's been a while since I've written fanfiction. Now that I'm in an all new fandom, it's time for me to exercise my creative writing skills again! **

**Those who know me well know that I don't do OC/canon ships, and that I work with developing OCs a lot better since canon characters already have their set path in developing themselves. You're basically gonna follow investigations around A. Nigma High via AJ's point of view the same way the TV series follows Lee's POV and the web exclusives via Tina's POV. **

**This is also posted on my tumblr. Find my username amalimrock**


	2. Chapter 2

**Video Log #2, Grade 10:**

"So the new year started off with a bang, literally. Lee Ping pulled the biggest prank in high school history in the first day of school, and he's got a whole year of detention for it.

But in other news, the new principal seems to be dodging a lot of questions as heard from Tina's audio log. What's with the new cleaners anyway? And what about our principal Mr. Wurst? My search yesterday didn't come up with much – other than stating the obvious like how he was a research scholar from University of Toronto, it just says he's our principal. It's all starting to sound suspicious, and I want to find out."

* * *

**8:12AM**

"Remind me again why we have to come this early? It's not even first period yet!" Azura moaned, adjusting her wavy, dark brown ponytail.

"It's football tryouts today! Of course it's important! Plus we have a lot more to cover today than yesterday." Chaz puffed AJ's face with some of his powder. "There, this oughta give your tan a fresh new look."

AJ coughed, "Thanks, but don't you presenters need it more?"

"Gotcha covered," Chaz snapped his fingers and then proceeded to powder himself. He then greeted Tina who came in late. She set up the notes on the table and took her seat while Chaz dashed over after touching up the excess film.

On Stepak's cue, the news team is on air again. Chaz made final touch ups on his coiffed hair and then puffed Tina's face.

"I'm Tina Kwee," Tina introduced herself in between huffs and a sneeze.

Chaz chuckled again and continued, "And I'm Chaz Moneranian. Hi, and today is the day!"

"Our championship football team is holding tryouts after school," Tina resumed. "All potential participants are to register themselves at the football field at 3:15 and do not be late! The Tazelwurms have been holding on to the championship title for 3 consecutive years. So, will A. Nigma's football team be able to repeat this year?"

"Thanks for that," Chaz said with his hands akimbo. "Speaking of football, Tina, star football player, Steve, might have a run for his money when it comes to who's the most popular this year according to the latest-" Chaz signaled with his finger and AJ noted, pressing a button on her computer that brought up some poll results.

"Chaz's Corner," he emphasized. "Popularity poll."

"How do people determine that?" Tina questioned.

"It's easy, all you have to do is to submit your votes to me, Chaz," he gave another hand signal, prompting AJ to fire up Chaz's contact details on screen. "To TheChazM at ANigmaHigh , and do so by Thursday."

"Anyway, in far more important news, it looks like last year's school thief is back in." Tina continued down the list of things to cover.

"Here's what the investigators have to say." Chaz popped his head into the camera's view and gasped in an exaggerated tone.

AJ then showed footage of Tina investigating the cleaners, realizing that it was a mistake, she yelped, "Shucks, sorry!" and frantically looked for the right video, but Stepak calmly stopped the footage for AJ and signaled Tina to play by ear.

"So…uh, it seems that the cleaners haven't gotten anything out of it, but the school authorities are notified of the kleptomaniac-"

"Rest assured A. Nigma, that we'd get to the bottom of this." Chaz winked at the camera, and Stepak cuts the footage.

"Aww man," Azura covered her face. "Sorry about that."

Tina reassured her, "It's ok, at least it shows that there is something being done."

"Interviewing the cleaners?" Chaz burst out laughing. "Those guys are incomprehensible, man. How'd you come up with that?"

"Did it look like I have a choice, Chaz?" Tina squinted her eyes out of annoyance. "Anyway, the VP knows what's going on too."

"Pfft, whatever." Chaz shrugged at her comment nonchalantly. The news team individually packed up their things and headed to their respective tutor groups.

"That was too close," Tina exclaimed. "I can't believe I was careless enough to have that footage in the news team's cloud folder."

"Yeah, maybe we should rename the files in case another mix up happens again," Azura squinted her eyes and frowned. "We don't want the school to know what we're digging up yet."

"Nah, you don't have to worry," Tina patted AJ's shoulder, "It's all on me. Why not I treat you for lunch?"

"Sounds good." AJ smiled. "You'll be there after school to see our ex coach and his replacement right?"

"Yep! Wouldn't wanna miss a thing!"

**3:15PM  
**A. Nigma High's football field is crowded with the jocks, cheerleaders and hopefuls wanting to join the Tazelwurms. Gusts of winds blew strongly over the tryouts, beckoning the white shirts to stand strong and remain unmoved by the current team's taunts.

"I'm Chaz Moneranian, with an exclusive on this-" Chaz's introduction was interrupted by a strong breeze that messed up his hair. "Aww, fudgecake! Hairspray, Stepak!"

Stepak sets his camera aside and handed Chaz's leather sling bag. The look on Chaz's face said everything – his hairspray is now missing! Plastered with an expression of shock, he screamed.

Meanwhile, Tina has her audio log ready, waiting to meet up with the ex coach and ask why did he decide to leave in such short notice. She looked around her and noted that the cleaner freaks are setting up traps, launchers, and other military obstacles. She was starting to feel apprehensive about the presence of Principal General Barrage, while Steve walked past her, biting his lower lip nervously.

"Hey Steve! Have you seen-" Tina then noticed the jock's expression. "Whoa, you ok?"

"What? Uh, of course I'm ok," The seasoned footballer replied. "I'm about to destroy these white shirt losers! I just wish…I had my bup-bup." He sobbed slightly whilst narrowly dodging a fired ball.

"Yeah, Coach Pummel is late for my interview, have you seen him?" Tina suddenly saw Steve on his knees.

"I can't play without my lucky towel. First, coach doesn't show, then, my bup-bup. Oh, bup-bup! Where are you?"

Then, the all too familiar thumps are heard once again, "Papa Barrage is here to show you how to play the game like a real man!"

Tina was shocked to learn that he was also taking over Coach Pummel, and continued her audio log from there.

In the more silent corners in the library, AJ was still trying to look for information on principal Wurst to no avail. Then, a thought struck her. She approached the librarian to ask if she knows anything. Surely if she was close to the previous principals in school, she might know why he decided to vanish into thin air.

"Excuse me, miss?" AJ approached the librarian cautiously.

The librarian held up a finger and said, "Shh."

"I need to ask you about-"

"Shh."

"It's important-"

"Shh."

"About Mr. Wurst?"

She paused for a bit, "Well, why didn't you say so, young lass?" She beckoned AJ to take a seat.

"It all started when he was a fresh college graduate…"

* * *

After what seemed like a long time, the librarian's anecdote about Principal Wurst didn't make sense at all. Azura pretended to keep on hearing, but with a story like building a resort called Coral Grove with the Vice Principal other ex faculty members, Coach Pummel and Miss Lob, it didn't make sense at all, and the librarian ended off by saying that he's having a long vacation at his own resort. Why would someone with an expertise in research want to build a resort anyway?

"Oh gee, look at the time. I gotta go home and catch up on homework. Talk to you later, librarian."

"Shh."

AJ finally lowered down her volume into a very soft whisper, even though her voice had been quite soft all this while, "Alright, alright, I get it."

"Shh."

**10:05PM  
**Azura was on a video conversation with Tina on her laptop.

"I've got no leads so far." Azura sighed. "The librarian kept on ranting about how the principal set up a resort called Coral Grove."

"That stinks." Tina noted. "But hey, at least I caught the school klepto!"

"Wow!" AJ exclaimed. "Does that mean you found my lost notebook of poems?"

"Unfortunately, no." Tina shook her head. "The only thing that was there from last year was Steve's ring."

"Shucks. I should've archived them digitally. Anyway, I think I'll have an early night."

"Okay, rest well!"

AJ closed her laptop and crawled to bed. She began to doubt if this investigation was going to lead anywhere. But for all it's worth, this ambivalent feeling could be a good muse for poetry.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**MayDay21: Thanks! I'm not sure how much I can help with cutting short the chapters though, as I want them to follow the episode's length. This one is slightly shorter than the previous one.**

** Guest: Thanks! I definitely will.**


	3. Chapter 3

"It's the third day of school, and I've gotten myself in an investigation that lead to nowhere. So far I've asked the librarian about why the principal disappeared, but she kept on ranting about a fictional resort called Coral Grove. I couldn't get anything from looking up Coral Grove; they turn up as unrelated results on Coconut Grove instead.

Tina still thinks she's on to something, so I guess I'll help her as much as I can for the time being."

* * *

**8:10AM**

"Hey, AJ! Did you program the new poll results in?" Chaz asked enthusiastically.

"What poll results?" Azura asked, completely unaware.

"You mean you didn't check our cloud folder for the student of the week?" Chaz's tone shifted to that of annoyance. "Fudgecake, I've already sent an email reminder, you guys! What's happening to teamwork here?"

"As if there was a sense of teamwork in the first place!" Tina retorted.

"Really, then why are you three here?"

"Whoa, guys, chill." Stepak tried to calm the two anchors down. "We can always improvise. I can print the poll results out and stick it in front of the camera during the cue." He downloaded the image onto his USB and then walked to the print room.

"AJ, babe." Chaz directed his attention to the third-cultured teen girl. "You seem to be out of focus lately, what's up?"

"Nothing." she shook her head. "Just a little tired, or jaded, whichever's the better word for it."

"Come on, Chaz, we're gonna go on air soon," said Tina.

Stepak joined the crew just in time with the printed poll results. He then set up the camera and got it rolling.

"Good morning, A. Nigma High students. I'm Tina Kwee. This is-"

"Chaz Moneranian, and we are your school news. Well, mostly me, not so much we."

"And here are today's top stories."

"And by top stories, she means the very-best-explosive-most-exciting-in-your-face-new sy-actiony stuff!"

AJ wasn't going to bother correcting Chaz's grammar this time.

"A. Nigma, the man, yours truly, has finally uncovered the school's kleptomaniac. And our star football player retains his position as the captain of the football team after narrowly beating a mysterious white shirt tryout!"

Tina rolled her eyes. "There's still one day left to vote for student of the week."

"And if you haven't voted yet, grab a pen and make your voice heard!"

"But try to vote for a student that best exemplifies success in academic, athletic, and-"

"Snore me a river, Tina." Chaz feigned a yawn. "We all know it's a popularity contest and I like it that way. Here's the latest polls everyone wants to see."

Stepak held up the printed polls to the camera while Tina continued.

"Tune in tomorrow when I'll be interviewing the winner, live on TV."

"Well, wrong again, Tina. I'll be doing that interview in a special segment I'd like to call 'Chaz's Corner'."

"More like 'Chaz's Snorer' there is no way I'm letting you get that-

"Really, because I'll tell you what, that top snorer is actually-

"Oh please, Chaz. Are you gonna pull that same line-

"OK that's enough, guys!" Stepak stopped the video feed and then AJ turned off the transmission.

"Azura, you're in charge of designing the logo for 'Chaz's Corner'." said Chaz while he hastily packed up his things. "Get it done by next week."

"Noted." AJ said while putting it down on her digital calendar.

"Just you wait, Chaz." Tina threatened. "I'll find something that will make 'Chaz's Corner' look like child's play."

"Is it just me or is this starting to get out of hand?" AJ whispered to Stepak, but he merely shrugged, suggesting that this is a common occurrence prior to her joining the news team.

**10:30AM  
**"Urgh, that sleaze!" Tina grunted. "If I could get my hands on the polls at the end of the day I'll be able to know which is the right guy to interview."

"I thought voting was digital?" AJ asked, being vigilant if the teacher shows up for second period.

"Yes, but there's also physical ballots as well."

"Won't calculating get complicated?"

"Yeah, I've been trying to push for just one medium of calculating, but Chaz just wants to make sure he's ahead in counting the poll results, which is really annoying!"

AJ tapped Tina's shoulder to signal her of the teacher's arrival. Since the events that happened to the team today, she was wondering if she could do anything to keep the team together. What about the investigation into Principal Wurst anyway? Did Tina drop it yet?

**The Next Day – 8:31AM**

"Guys, are we really gonna cover on that stupid photoshopped picture of Lee Ping?" AJ asked as she set up the newsroom.

"Well, if it buys us time from going into first period, I don't mind." Stepak replied.

"Yeah, and everyone loves sensationalism. Who cares if that hand wasn't his?" Chaz supported the idea.

Tina simply rolled her eyes, knowing too well that the school crowd is easily swayed by rumors. The news team set up their individual spaces: the anchormen on the seats, Stepak on video, and AJ on the controls.

"OK, guys. On air in 3, 2, 1." Stepak cued.

"Hello and good morning, A. Nigma High. This is Chaz Moneranian," Chaz began.

"And I'm Tina Kwee." Tina continued. "Today's scoop from the news team-"

"Is that the cafeteria's turkey lasagna is found to contain the highly toxic-deadly-puke-worthy ingredient of-" Chaz cringed for effect. "Horse meat!"

"The school authorities have intervened and has decided to ban the use of these 'imported' turkey ham in the cafeteria. In summary, there'll be no more…turkey lasagna for lunch, ever." Tina adjusted her notes before proceeding.

"But, on the lighter side of things, we will be showing our final poll results for student of the week during lunchtime, so stay tuned."

"In less newsy-news, here's a little nugget." Chaz put down his handheld mirror he was holding onto while Tina was reporting. "Has everyone seen the email of booger-finger prankster, Lee Ping?" He held the printed picture of Lee Ping onto the screen. "Could this be the end of his popularity rise? We'll find out when we reveal the student of the week!"

"And…cut!" Stepak whiffed a sigh of relief, set down the camera and then tucked his curly bangs into his red beanie.

AJ heaved a sigh and looked at the clock. They've shot past first period by 6 minutes.

"Have we counted _all_ of the votes yet?" Tina wanted to clarify.

"Don't worry, Tina. I've got this." Chaz reassured her, much to her annoyance.

"So who's student of the week, then?" Tina squinted her eyes.

"You'll have to wait till it is lunchtime to find out." Chaz winked. "In the meantime, AJ, you should set up a screen here so that we can interview said student via a live feed."

"This can be done later right? I have a spare right before lunch."

"Yea, yea, as long as it's up. See you guys later." Chaz had everything packed up and headed straight to his first period class.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it took this long to write up the chapter. Watching Tina's web exclusives and then realizing that it isn't in chronological order messes up the story's plan a little.**


End file.
